Let Me Be Your Wings
by Sleepless Wake
Summary: After Piper and Aerrow accomplish perfect attunment, theyve been sharing the same dreams. What if that dream happens to be their favorit childhood story? And will their love be known? AxP Disc: I dont own Storm Hawks or Thumbelina. wow that was sappy.
1. No bigger than your thumb

Ever since Piper and Aerrow have performed the binding and accomplished perfect attunement; something peculiar started happening to them. They've been sharing the same dreams, in which they both appeared in the same dimension. They'd find themselves talking and going on adventures for hours and hours. But they didn't talk about it to the others, it was they're little secret.

Somewhere in the Condor Aerrow and Piper sat on a couch together talking. They were reminiscing about their childhood and about their time together.

"Do you remember that one story that they kept on telling us?"

"There were many we've herd Piper," Aerrow chuckled as his navigator softly elbowed him in the arm.

"The one our old care taker used to tell us. It was about a really small girl uh," Piper put her hand on her forehead to try to remember.

"Thumbelina," Aerrow raised one red eyebrow.

"There we go," Piper almost jumped up in excitement.

"I remember that one; I remember how much I used to love that story. I remember you were so excited when they were coming out with a movie, you almost cried."

Piper glared at him then giggled, "hey at least I didn't run around going: 'hey look at me everyone I'm Cornelius.' While pretending to fly."

"So," Aerrow looked to the side, a pinkish tint was spreading on his pale cheeks. "He was cool despite being all prince like."

"Ahahaha because wearing bright yellow tights and being frozen in ice is very cool," she retorted while giggling.

"Well," Aerrow gave up on giving a good explanation on why Cornelius was anywhere near to being cool. "Uh, Peter Pan wears tights?"

Piper shrugged," they're green and the poor kid would be looking like he was wearing a dress if he didn't. He is definitely better than the Prince."

"That's true we did name our terra after Neverland," they both laughed at that for some reason.

"I still love that story even though they fell in love too fast," Piper looked at Aerrow.

"Who can blame them; it was almost love at first site. You don't believe in that do you Piper," Aerrow looked at Piper straight into her tangerine eyes.

There was something about Aerrow's emerald eyes that made Piper's heart skip a beat. They looked as if they were tainted with longing and some sort of sadness. In the mist of those two things there was care and compassion in those eyes. But most of all there was love, love for everything in his world. She found herself lost, stuck in a trance; she saw herself dancing in his eyes.

A blush spread like wild fire against her tan skin, she looked away from him.

"Oh, didn't you love how they danced," Piper got up from the couch and stood in front of him. Aerrow smiled softly at her attempt to break the tension and watched her without saying a word.

She saw his smile and blushed yet again but quickly shook it off. "Weren't they so graceful together," this time she smiled; in their hearts of hearts, they knew they deeply liked each other. He was her love at first sight and she was his as well. Holding hands by the age of five when they first meet, telling secrets by the age of seven and leader and navigator by the age of fourteen. And now secretly in love with each other at the age of sixteen.

Aerrow's green eyes stayed fixed on her; she curtsied to an imaginary person and pretending on holding her imaginary dress with both hands. Then, she began to dance semi gracefully, the simple front back left right 1, 2, 3 steps. She added twirls here and there, Piper seemed happy and so was he.

He got up and bowed to the imaginary person, "may I cut in?" Regardless, he did and put her hand on his shoulder and his hand on her waist. Their hands connected with a slight spark, which they both ignored. "I believe it was something like this."

Aerrow made the moves more complicated, making them go in circles around the room. Both seemingly graceful, completing each others movement, they were one in this dance.

He lifted her up in the air with both hands and spun her around and she laughed. Then they were entranced in each others eyes once again, slowing the dance back to front back left right motions.

Piper never knew Aerrow to be this romantic or as good a dancer as he seemed to be. He was like something out of a novel ever girl dreamed of, the way he touched her made her feel like she was floating. He was hers for this moment, a moment she'll never forget or try to forget.

Aerrow also never knew that Piper could look so fragile, like he could just break her. She seemed more herself, a normal girl who can smile, giggle, and blush. She was still his Navigator; smart, able to stand her ground, and always managing to yell at Finn when he did something stupid.

He twirled her around slowly, as she came back her hand landed on his chest. She could feel his heart beating; it seemed to be singing the song they were dancing to and so was hers.

"Aerrow, I…" he shushed her softly, no they were just going in the back and forth motion.

Their eyes met for the third time, they slowly inched towards each other. Both about to steal their first kiss from their virgin lips. But like every time this would happen to someone, a person had to walk in on them.

"Hey you two, it's like midnight. So I'd stop trying to make out and sleep, we got chores tomorrow. Lot's of them."

"And who's fault is that," Aerrow glared at Finn still holding onto one of Piper's hands.

Finn gave them a sheepish grin and walked away.

Piper smiled for a second and faced Aerrow, "it is late… Good night Aerrow." She walked away and Aerrow let her hand slip out of his as soon as she was out of arms range.

"Good night Piper."

They were both snugglely tight in their beds and falling fast asleep. Piper was the first one to go, and would be the first one to find out what was going to happen in her dreams. For they didn't use the binding that day, which meant their dreams would be separate.

Piper could feel sun hit her face and yawned while stretching. Something was off; her bed felt smaller than usual, there were no windows in her room, and she didn't feel the Condor's movement as it floated through the air.

Piper batted her eyes open and saw the blue sky and an enormous window with a tree in front. Everything seemed so big at the moment and strange. She didn't know where she was. Maybe someone kidnapped her while she was sleeping and brought her here.

'No, that can't be,' she thought and stretched again as she climbed out of bed. As soon as she did, she fell and hit something that felt like wood. "Ouch, what was that," her orange eyes widened; she was on top of a book shelf and her bed was a mere walnut shell.

At that moment she realized what exactly was going on. She wasn't on the Condor or anywhere near it; she was stuck in her favorite childhood story.

She looked down and saw she had a light blue dress with puffy short sleeves and black ballet shoes on. She cringed for a second, until she felt her hair. Of course t had its usual head band but her hair was longer an in a ponytail. It reached just a couple inches past her shoulders and just that made her feel like cutting it off.

She looked like a dear in head lights and looked around and whispered, "oh dear atmos!" For she was now the size of your thumb.

-----------  
holy cracker jacks thats long o.o

So i was feeling all :D and was watching thumbelina THUS THIS WAS BORN! ahahaha i actually really like this one. Should I put in some songs?  
Lol i made Aerrow dance he was so E.C like DDDD8 shame on me. O_O i just scratched my eck and it started bleeding NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoo

I dont own storm hawk thumbelina nor peter pan Yes I do love Peter Pan. And this is robably going to be part of my Let me be your ___________ series Igues this one was the first one i havent finished the other ones. (noticed i didnt really plan thisone xD) Enjoy R&R


	2. Soon a happy ending

Piper tried to scream but nothing came out, not a sound. She began to panic as her thoughts were the only things that contained what she really wanted to say. Piper's honey eyes scanned the room, anything to give her an idea on how to wake herself up. She looked down to the floor, it seemed to be five stories high or more. Should she jump?

'It's worth a shot,' Piper backed up a few steps and then ran and jumped. She felt scared for a second, 'what if I don't wake up before I hit the ground?' The down side to her dreams after the binding was that, if she were to die in them, she'd be stuck sleeping forever. She wasn't the only one affected by this, so was Aerrow, Dark Ace and Cyclonis.

Piper shut her eyes bracing for impact and for her endless sleep. Until she landed on something soft in a way but hard.

"Oh Piperina, why are jumping off things again. You know well that you can't fly," a soft gentle voice said.

'Piperina? What kind of name is that ,wait-'

She recognized that voice and wished she didn't. Piper looked up and saw the black hair with grey highlights that were hidden behind a bonnet, the small wrinkles that caressed the mouth, and those warm and gentle brown eyes. It was her old care taker, the one who held her hand when she was scared, and whipped away her tears when Aerrow wasn't there. She also was the one who told her about the story she was now trapped in.

On the inside Piper felt like crying as she remembered the old woman's death. An air raid by the Cyclonians took her life away on the day they saw the movie. She saved their lives and let them escape to their new home, where they found Finn on the way. Where they found out they were Storm Hawks, where they found family, and most important, love.

She smiled instead, her body betrayed her; she was now a prisoner inside her mind. But in a way she almost enjoyed it, the feeling of being able to dream and fantasize. For now she'll let the dream continue on, maybe for just a second.

"Oh, mother do forgive me for trying," Piper go up and brushed some dust from her cursed dress and clasped her hands over her mouth. Did she just call her mother and since when did she ever talk like that?

'Forget about fairytale, this is going to be a nightmare,' Piper thought.

Her "mother" raised her hand to her cheek and Piper hugged her there. Then she set her back down on shelf, the place she desperately tried to get off of.

"Now Piperina don't ever do that again, you might get hurt. And I don't want to lose a darling beautiful child like you."

The name was driving her insane, "ok mother, don't worry I wont do it again. I promise you." She raised her right arm and put the one behind her making sure to cross her fingers.

"Now, come one we have a lot of chores to do," then Piperina groaned as she walked onto her hand again.

Night had finally fallen upon the small cottage and it was about time to go to bed. But everyone knew you couldn't go to bed without a good bedtime story, especially Piper.

"There you are, here's a story just for you Piperina."

Piper was perched on her mother's shoulder, who knew a day of chores could be so straining. "What is it," Piper looked down and saw the book in her hands. 'Yes, another one of her stories,' Piper was happy inside and out.

"Once upon a time, there was a fairy prince," Piper relaxed as she let the story play through her mind. It made her feel warm and fuzzy head to toe, but it wore off once they neared the end of the story.

"And they lived happily ever after," Piper finished and hopped onto the book. "They always do…"

Her mother's brown eyes twinkled with worry, usually Piperina was happy when they had that type of ending.

"Mother," she looked down to her, "do you believe in fairies?"

"I certainly do."

Piper smiled and got excited, "have you ever seen one?"

"I believe so my dear, why?"

"Because maybe if I found one, I'd know I wasn't the only who is this size. And maybe we'll fall in love," she twirled around, "and live happily ever after."

"W-well-"

"Because it only works if were the exact same size," Piper frowned again, "I wish I were bigger."

"Oh," she picked Piper up in her hand, "don't wish to be anyone but you. Your size makes you unique and special, I wouldn't have asked for better daughter."

Piper smiled at her caretaker's words, she always knew what to say to cheer her up. "Now it's time for bed, these old bones are aching," Piper giggled.

After Piper was tucked into her walnut bed and they said goodnight, she requested to leave the book out in front of her. She said she wanted to look at the pictures as she went to sleep.

As soon as she was gone Piper crept out of her bed and stood in front of the book. She felt longing creeping up on her heart, and her mental self felt a song coming on as she remembered this part.

She curtsied just like she did before on a Condor and looked up at the picture of the Prince, blushing a little.

_I know there's someone somewhere Someone who's sure to find me soon_

Piper began to sing, despite the fact that she's never done so, and headed towards the window.

_After the rain goes there are rainbows I'll find my rainbow soon _

She began to spin around as if she were dancing but soon headed towards the book again.

_Soon it won't be just pretend Soon a happy ending _

She hugged herself swaying side to side._Love, can you hear me If you're near me _She put her hand near her ear, as if she was actually trying to hear love speak to her.

_Sing your song Sure and strong And soon _

She moved towards the prince who had an oddly familiar shade of red hair, and kissed his cheek. She put her back to him and a small sigh escaped her lips, "If only you really did exist."

Unknowingly to her, a person with the same red hair was standing on her windowsill. A charming smile graced his face, "hello, what do we have here?"

-------

I....can't beleive i made Piper sing. Shoot me if u must Dx  
this is a shortchapter (i think) and YES Aerrow is going to be in tights, smexy no?...why yes i am hyper at the moment. Lol Master Poophead....sorry ahahah so right now im having major writers block on Finntastic so im updating this one.  
Sorry its taking a while, I went to Vegas and then Disneyland (which was epiclly awesome) and schools gonna start soon. But ill try to get things done as soon as I can. I dont think it helps when many random ideads for stories come into my head P:

R&R I DONT OWN STORM HAWKS THUMBELINA OR THE SONG (capslock...we meet again)


End file.
